Memories
by Scarlet Shinigami
Summary: Takes place when Joey and Seto were kids and then later on as teenagers! Does their love truely last forever or does it slowly fade away as time goes by. Has puppyshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place when Seto and joey are kids, before mokuba and serenity were born. **

**This chapter is really short, I looked like more when I typed it oh well I'll write more next time.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh, but if I did there would be a season with little Joey and Seto as friends.**

* * *

I sat there all alone watching a happy blond boy who was my age. He looked in my direction and I quickly looked at the book in my hands and pretended to read. He walked towards me and I got up and started walking away.

"wait" said the boy who was now running towards me, but that only made me walk faster. Once he reached me he grabbed my hand and I just stood there looking at my book.

"why were you sitting all alone? don't you have any friends?" asked the boy.

"no I don't have any friends" I said

"I thought I was the only one who didn't have any friends, I'll be your friend so we don't have to be alone anymore!" said the boy with a smile.

" I don't even know your name" I said.

"um sorry, my name's Joey"

"my name's Seto"

"do you wanna play on the swings Seto?" asked Joey.

"um ok" I said and I walked over to the swings with Joey.

"sit down and I'll push you"said Joey.

I obeyed, sat down and held onto the chains on the swings as joey pushed me higher and higher.

"my turn!" said Joey enthusiastically. I got off the swing and lett Joey sit down then got behind hin and started pushing him higher and higher. **RING**. "what teacher do you have?" asked Joey

"Ms. Rose" I said

"she's my teacher too!"

Of course I had already noticed him in class since the first day so I already knew.

"how come I've never seen you in class? it's because you're so quiet" said joey

"I think we should go line up at our class number" I said and then started walking to the number with Joey following me.

* * *

**(after school)**

"Seto your parents aren't here?" asked the blond, although it was more of a statement that a question.

"your parents aren't here either" I said

"hey Seto you wanna know something?"

"sure"

"you're my first friend"

"you're my first friend too"

A small white car stopped in front of us with my dad driving. I got up and waved goodbye to Joey.

"bye Seto" said Joey as I went into the car.

* * *

**(Joey's P.O.V)**

I just stood there watching the white car as it drove away. _'Seto, my first friend, he's really smart and he listens to me, but he's so quiet' _

"Joey hurry up" said my mom. I went into the car and my mom drove away.

Once I was home I put my stuff away and layed on my bed. _'I wonder what he's thinking of right know'_

* * *

**(Seto's P.O.V)**

_'what's that weird feeling I get when I'm around him? does he feel it too?'_

"Seto I bought those cookies you like!" said my mother from down stairs in the kitchen. I got up from my bed and ran down stairs to the kitchen where mom was putting groceries away. I sat down on a chair by the kitchen counter and opened the box of cookies that were there.

"anything happen at school today Seto?" asked my mother.

"I have a friend" I said before I bit into a cookie.

"what's his name?"

"how do you know it's a "he"?"

"your father told me that you were talking to a boy when he picked you up"

"oh, his name's Joey"

"you should invite him for dinner"

"I just met him mom!"

"hm, is he in your class?"

"yes"

"maybe you should take some cookies to school and share them with him"

"ok."

_'I wonder if Joey likes cookies, bet does, he eats everything!'_

"any girls you like?" asked my father as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

"huh?" I said, not understanding my father's question.

"Seto is too young to be liking girls yet" said my mother.

"but he's more mature and intelligent than most boys his age, he's growing up so fast and he'll like girls and then start dating them and eventually marry one" said my father

"but right know he's still a child and has no interest in girls yet" said my mother.

I grabbed a small plastic food bag and enough cookies for me and joey to share then I left my parents in the kitchen talking about me getting a job and having kids some day, parents are weird. I went up to my room and started thinking about what my father was talking about. _'do I like Joey the way I'm supposed to_ _like girls?'_


	2. Could this be love?

_**Disclaimer: i don't own yugioh, but I do own the cookies!**_

* * *

**(one week later, Joey's P.O.V)**

"Seto are you ok?" I asked

"ow" was all Seto said.

"you wanna go to the nurse?"

"It's not that bad my knee is just scraped"

"does it hurt a lot?"

"no it just stings, but if you kiss it, it might feel better."

I feel my cheeks warm up and I get a weird feeling, what do you call it?

"you're blushing" says Seto as he gets up from the ground.

"n-no I'm not" I say

"you're embarrassed"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes, can we stop arguing, my head is starting to hurt"

"first your knee and now your head! come on let's go to the nurse!" I say and I then grab Seto's hand and start dragging him to the nurse.

"No! don't take me to that torture room! If you don't take me I'll give you a cookie!"

I stop and turn around to face Seto.

"what kind of cookie?" I ask.

"chocolate chip"

"I wanna see the cookie first"

"let go of my hand first"

"fine, but you better give me a cookie"

I let go of Seto's hand and he opens his backpack and takes out a plastic bag full of cookies. He takes one out and hands it to me.

"yay cookie! thank you!" Seto then hands me the plastic bag of cookies and smiles.

"you can have them all" says Seto

"don't you want any?" I ask

"they make you happy"

"here" I hand him one of the cookies.

"Joey I don't wan-"

"eat it, it'll make me happy."

He grabs the cookie and starts eating it.

"Seto are you afraid of the nurse?" I ask

"yes, they put needles into your skin! they stab you and say that it's for your own good! it hurts!"

"Seto you're weird"

"my mom says that I'm unique"

"whatever"

* * *

**(after school, Seto's P.O.V.)**

_'this is boring, I hate having to stay in this afterschool program, wish Joey was here, he'd think of something fun we could do together'_

I look around the room and see all the other kids playing with someone and I'm sitting here all lone with nothing to do, not even homework or a book to read. I look around once more and I see a magazine on the desk. I walk over to the desk and bring it back to my seat, there's been no one near the desk since I came in so I hope no one comes and looks for the magazine. The magazine is already open and the headline says "Top Ten Ways to Know You're in Love" sounds interesting, bet Joey would think so too.

Number one, you're in love if you think about them all the time. _'I think about Joey all the time, but he's just a friend'_

Number two, you're in love if everything reminds you of them. _'a lot of things remind me of Joey, but not everything!'_

Number three, you're in love if you care more bout their safety and happiness than you do about your own. _'I guess I care about Joey's safety and I know I care about his happiness, but maybe not more than my own'._

Number four, you're in love if you start carrying more about your own appearance. _'no I never really cared about my appearance and I'm not starting now'_

Number five, you're in love if you're actually interested in knowing more about them. _'I'm interested in knowing more about Joey but I'm interested in a lot, just not many people, ok so maybe I'm only interested in Joey but it's natural to want to know more about your friend, right?'_

Number six, you're in love if you want to impress them. _'I don't want to impress anyone'_

Number seven, you're in love if you aren't as tight with your money or time anymore. _'I was going to finish that book on spiders yesterday but since I was playing with Joey I didn't finish it, I have no money so I can't be tight with it, whatever_'

Number eight, you're in love if hanging out with your friends just isn't as appealing anymore. _'Joey is my friend'_

Number nine, you're in love in commitment is actually starting to sound like something you could stand. _'does it mean like getting married? me and Joey getting married, we'd need a lot of food and it would probably be by the beach because there you can really see the sun , it's so yellow just like Joey's hair'_

Number ten, you're in love if you aren't noticing other members of the opposite sex._'I don't get it'. _

If you have three or more of these things happening to you, you might be in love!

_'No! I am not in love with Joey,... an I? I don't even know, well maybe I am. Being in love with Joey can explain why I had that dream about kissing him last night, but what do I do now? do I tell him or keep this a secret?' _


	3. Does he love me?

**This is very short, would've written more but it just wouldn't feel right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh... not yet at least.**

* * *

**(Joey's P.O.V before class)**

I sat on the school bench taking the petal off the flower. _'he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not.' _I took the last petal off the flower slowly. _'he loves me'. _

"Joey." I turn around to face the person who spoke to me.

"Seto!" I get up from the bench and run to him.

"what did you eat this morning? you're so hyper and extra happy" said Seto.

"I ate that healthy cereal you like"

"Cheerios?"

"yes!"

"did you all sugar?"

"no!"

"whatever at least you at something"

"didn't you eat anything! I thought your mom always made you something"

"she said she didn't feel well, I would've ate cereal but there wasn't any and then me dad told me to hurry up because we had to leave"

"I think I have an apple!" I looked in my backpack and found the apple in a bag and then handed it to Seto. Seto grabbed the apple and started eating it.

"thanks" said Seto after he finished the apple.

"Seto I have a question" I said

"what is it?"

"what is love?"

"I'm not really sure how to describe it bit it's when you care about someone a lot, more than anyone else in the world. why do you ask, do you love someone?"

"I think but I'm not sure"

"who is she?"

"it's a he"

"ok so who is he?"

Seto's eyes showed anger, something that I rarely saw in him, he was always so calm, his expression scared me.

"I d-don't w-wanna tell you" I said.

"Tell me who it is."

I looked down at the ground and saw Seto's hand balled up into fists, he must be really mad but I don't understand why, is love wrong?

"Joey tell-"

**RING**

"let's go and line up with everyone else" I said then ran over to where my other classmates were lined up at.

_'why is he so mad? did I do something wrong?'_

* * *

**(Seto's P.O.V Recess)**

_'he loves someone else, he could never love me. I shouldn't have gotten attached to him, I shouldn't have fallen in love with him. Who ever he loves is the luckiest person what ever lived.'_

"hey Seto come over here!" yelled Joey who was sitting next to a really short boy with multicolored hair that made him look like a starfish.

_'is he the one Joey loves?'_

I walked over to where Joey was and sat next to him.

"Seto this is Yugi, Yugi this is Seto" said Joey

"Hello Yugi" I said bitterly.

"Hi Seto" said Yugi. He sounded so unnaturally happy, it's disgusting.

"um do you guys want to play tag?"

"yes!" said Yugi.

"no, I'd rather read my book" I said.

"no! come on Seto play with us!" said Joey.

"no!" I walked away and sat down on a bench near near a tree and watched Joey and Yugi play together. Joey seemed sad somehow, not as happy as usual, is it because I'm not playing with him?, nah.

* * *

**(After school, Seto's P.O.V)**

_'I'm going to ask him who he loves and he will give me an answer today, here he comes now' _

"hey Seto I need to ask you something" said Joey seriously.

"I need to ask you something too, you go first"

"why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not"

"yes you are! you don't even want to play with me anymore!" shouted Joey. He was on the brink of crying, do I really mean that much to him?

"I thought you just wanted to play with Yugi since you love him"

_'what did I just say!'_

"...um Seto, I don't love Yugi"

"you don't? then who?"

Joey blushed bright red and looked down at the floor.

"Joey who do you like?"

"...you"

"excuse me?"

_'he didn't say he liked me did he? no of course not, I misheard him'_

"I love you, Seto"

"I-"

"I know you don't love me and I thought that maybe we could still be friends ok."

Joey's face was now wet with tears, he doesn't look as pretty this way.

"and what if I said that I love you?" I asked

"but you don't so it doesn't matter"

"yes I do, I love you! I love Joey wheeler"

"No you don't stop lying!"

"I do love you and I'll prove it!"

I grabbed Joey's chin and pulled him closer. I dried the tears from his face and he only stared at me looking confused, not knowing how I was going to show him that I loved him. I moved my face closer to his so there was only a small gap between our lips, and then Joey closed it. I pressed my lips against his more and his arms wrapped around my neck, I wish we could stay like this forever, this was heaven. I put my arms around his waist not wanting to let him go, ever. He pulled away from the kiss but kept his arms around my neck.

"you see I really do love you" I said.

He moved his arms down from my neck and rested his head on my chest.

"I love you too" said Joey who then moved his head from my chest and kissed me again.


	4. Seperation

_**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh but if I did I wouldn't have such a bad laptop.**_

* * *

**(Seto's P.O.V)**

_'I know that what we are doing isn't normal, I mean you don't ever see two boys kissing, but if a boy and a girl can do it then why can't two boys? I don't understand why they say it's bad to kiss and hold hands with another boy but it shouldn't matter if Joey and I are the same gender, love is love. _

_I've thought about what's going on between me and Joey a lot lately, like what would happen if someone found out. That's why we keep everything a secret, even though me and Joey have never talked about anything like that,I know he understands. _

_I wish we could live in a world that wouldn't think of us as bad for being with someone we love. Maybe someday I will be brave enough to tell my parents about me and Joey, but for now everything is a secret. _

* * *

**(Joey's P.O.V)**

"Joey I've seen you with this one boy every time I come pick you up from school, who is he, you two seem very close"

I look up from my plate of food and look at my mom, does she know? Has she seen Seto kiss me or even hold my hand?

"well Joey answer me" says my mom

"his name is Seto, he's my friend" I say confidently

"well he's a really close friend isn't he It seems like you two can't be apart for a day"

"don't you have any girl friends?" asks my dad.

I start to panic, they know, they know! Why would they ask questions like that if they didn't?

"no" I say calmly.

"well you should, I don't want you to be gay, I want grandchildren and they're going to have straight parents!" says my dad

"Joey is too little to have a girlfriend and he isn't gay either"says my mom

"I'm done with my food, can I go to my room and watch TV?" I ask

"of course Joey" says my mom

I pick up my plate and walk over to the sink to leave my plate, then I go to my room.

_'I'm going to guess that gay means when two guys are together instead of a boy and a girl, why do they call it that?_

_Why doesn't my dad want be to be with another boy? We aren't doing anything wrong so why isn't it allowed! You know what, I don't care what they say I'm going to be with Seto forever!'_

* * *

**(At school, no one's P.O.V)**

The two boys walked to the back of the school yard where they went every school day, the only place where they could be alone and without fear of someone seeing them.

Once they arrived to the back of the school, Seto kissed Joey softly on the cheek which made the little blond boy blush. The two boys sat down against the tall metal gate with Joey's head resting on top of Seto's shoulder and Seto's head onto of Joey's. Joey moved closer to Seto as the brunet wrapped his arm around the blond's waist.

They sat there in silence, both boy wondering how something that felt so right to them could be seen as wrong by others.

The bell to go to class rang but neither of the boys heard it, they were too lost in their thoughts. So they just sat there with one of the boys occasionally kissing the other.

"Joey you know that I love you right?" asked the brunet

"Ya I know, I love you too" said the blond

Then Seto pulled Joey's chin up and gently kissed the other's soft pink lips.

"what are you boys doing!"

The two boys quickly pulled away and saw one of the school staff ladies staring at them as if they committed a crime.

"why were you two kissing! Come with me to the office we're going to call both of your parents! said the lady.

"NO! you can't tell them, give us detention or something!" yelled the blond

"if you didn't want me to call your parents then you should've been in class!" yelled the lady.

The lady grabbed both of the boy's wrist in each hand and took them to her office.

Once both of their parents arrived the staff lady took them to her office and left the boys outside.

The blond boy grabbed Seto and buried his face in the brunet's chest, finally letting his tears fall. He knew what would happen next, his parents would find a way to separate them and nothing he did would change that. Even Seto understood that so he only pulled the blond closer and started to storke his golden hair.

Their parents came out of the office a few minutes later. Joey's and Seto's parents grabbed their child and quickly took them home without saying a word.

Both of the boys wondered what had been said in the office, would they be separated?

* * *

**(Next day, Joey's house)**

"Wake up bitch!" yelled Joey's dad.

Joey quickly got up from bed and stood in front of his dad.

"pack up all your shit, we're moving! I'm not letting my son become some fagot!" yelled Joey's dad and he then left the room.

Joey already know that this would happen, he knew his dad wouldn't just ignore it all, but he didn't know that he would start calling him such horrible names. But the worst thing was that he was leaving without saying goodbye to Seto.

He was moving to who knows where without a single friend, he wanted to stay there in his home, the only place were he had ever lived.

Maybe someday he could come back and be with Seto again without anyone braking them apart.

Joey moved towards his closet and grabbed his suitcase and started packing his things.

Once he was finished he took his suitcase outside and put it in his family's care which was ready to go. His dad sat in the front seat and his mom sat on the passenger's side. He got in the car and watched as everything he'd ever known was becoming farther and farther away. He would never get to see Seto again, he could never be in his arms again, or feel Seto's lips against his, he would never feel as happy as he was when he was with Seto.

* * *

**_Don't worry it's not over yet, I'm not that evil! _**


	5. I'm back

_**I don't really like how I ended this chapter, I wanted to write more but I'm really sleepy. Also the story will make more sense if you know that Joey moved to another country where Kaiba Corp hasn't been expanded to yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, but I wish I owned Black Butler, it's a really good anime!**_

* * *

**(Several Years Later, no P.O.V)**

Years went by and the two boys grew up, but somehow never forgot each other despite all the time that has gone by. But how could they ever forget each other, no one they ever met was able to fill the hole in their hearts that the other boy left.

But enough sadness, today is a happy day. Today is Joey's eighteenth birthday and he's finally leaving town to live on his own. Wonder where he's moving to? Domino, the town he was forced to leave so long ago. The only place that he had ever felt home, where he met his first friend and where he met his one and only true love.

* * *

**(Joey's P.O.V)**

_'that's everything, can't believe I'm actually going back! It's like I'm having a dream again, maybe I'll see Seto again. I wonder ho he looks now, I wonder if he even remembers me' _

**BEEP BEEP. **I look outside the window and see the taxi waiting to take me to the airport. I quickly grab my suitcase and run out the door. I quickly walk towards the taxi cab and open the door once I reach it.

"where to" asks the taxi cab driver.

"the airport" I say

The driver simply nods and then starts to drive towards the airport.

Once I arrive at the airport I go through security check and run to the gate, barely making it on time before my flight leaves.

I take a seat and put on my seatbelt. Then the plane starts slowly and starts speeding up more and more. I feel the plane as it starts rising slowly from the ground. I look out the window and see all the houses, apartments, and other buildings get smaller and smaller, so small that they look like ants.

_'I'm finally going back home!'_

* * *

**(one week later)**

_' I hate applications so much! So glad that I'm done with it all! I'm finally enrolled into Domino High school and I start tomorrow, and I got a job as a janitor in some company I just forgot what it's called, but it's something weird that starts with a "K"._

_I should go to sleep, it' already midnight. I hope that I'll make some friends, I don't want to be a loner'_

* * *

**(Seto's P.O.V, 7:45am)**

I walk into class and see a blond boy sitting there in the back of the class reading some comic book. I already dislike him, his uniform is too big, his hair isn't combed, and plus his hair is blond. No I'm not going to stereotype and say that he's stupid just because he's blond and that's why I don't like him, but I just don't like blond hair. It's because of one boy, the only person who I fell in love with, the sad thing is that I forgot his name. Maybe I forgot it when Gozaburo was torturing me and making me forget everything I knew and only know what he was teaching me. Maybe it was after it all and when I only concentrated on Kaiba Corp.

I shouldn't be thinking about the past, I should be more concerned with my future. You can't change the past, but you can decide your future.

I walk over to my seat in the front row of the class, put down my briefcase down at the floor, sit down, and start reading the book in my hand. Then the stupid blond guy starts tapping on the desk! That is the most annoying thing on earth!

"Stop tapping" I say coldly.

I don't get a response so I turn around to face the guy and I see the comic book fall followed by the bold guy falling down with it.

"When did you get here!" yells the idiot.

"just shut up" I say. I don't have the patience to deal with him.

"geez, what's your problem"

"you won't shut up!"

"fine then I'll shut up"

The idiot stays quiet until people started coming to class and asking if he was new. But by then I had finally finished my book and was just waiting for the teacher to come.

There's one thing that bothers me about this guy, why didn't he get surprised or something when he saw my face. once someone sees that I'm not some average high schooler and instead am the owner of Kaiba Corp. they make such a fuss over it, but not him. He treated me as if I were a regular person, it's been years since someone other than Mokuba has treated me that was, I missed it. Maybe this new guy isn't so bad

* * *

**(Joey's P.O.V)**

I can't believe that I'm still thinking about that guy from earlier. He looks a lot like Seto, but it can't be him. Seto is nice and that guy was so, different from Seto.

"Hey Joey what are you thinking about?" asked Yugi.

I know you're wondering how I found Yugi again right? Ok, so I was walking to my locker and I see Yugi trying to reach his locker which is on the third row, so I decide to help him out and I end up finding an old friend! Ok, so now back to the conversation.

"just some jerk I met in the morning" I say

"Oh" says Yugi

"hey Yugi, you remember Seto right? Is he still in Domimo?"

"um ya, he even goes to school here"

"seriously! you have to show me where he is!"

Yugi nodded and we started walking down the hall


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**_

* * *

**(Joey's P.O.V)**

Yugi and I stood outside of the library - we still had a few minutes before the bell rang to go back to class, so I started to walk inside. As soon as I took one step, however, Yugi quickly grabbed my arm to stop me. "Joey, there's something you need to know before we go in," he said urgently.

"Okay then, what?" I asked.

"Seto changed a lot," Yugi said with a weird look. "He goes by the name Kaiba now, and I guess you'll figure out the rest once you meet him."

"Kaiba… I've heard that name before," I said, trying to remember where I've heard that.

"It's the name of a gaming company he owns," Yugi reminded me. "Let's go inside. And remember to call him Kaiba."

Yugi let's go of my arm and walks inside the library without another word, having me follow behind. We walk until we see the same guy I was arguing with earlier typing on a laptop. Yugi leads me right in front of the desk that he's sitting at.

"Hey Kaiba, remember Joey?" Yugi told the man. "Ya, well, he's back now!" He seemed really nervous, and he talked about me being back as if I left for vacation or something. I know that he doesn't know how serious this whole situation is, but he just talks about it as if it's nothing and it annoys me a little.

"Yugi, I don't have time to talk to people right now," says Seto, who didn't even bother to look up from his laptop.

"Yugi was right," I said. "You really did change, Seto. You got meaner," I said.

I see panic appear on Yugi's face while anger builds on Seto's. What did I do?

"What did you just call me?" Seto said with barely concealed anger. "What right do you have to call me by my first name?-!"

"Kaiba, calm down!" Yugi tried to ease his anger. "It's not his fault, he's not use to calling you Kaiba."

"Go away, I'm busy enough!" Seto almost yelled at us. "As I said before, I don't have time to talk to people and I have less time for idiots." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; what happened to Seto? He used to be so nice!

"Let's go, Joey." Yugi tried to hustle me out, which just sent me off the wall.

"What's wrong with you, don't you even remember me?-!" I say angrily.

"You obviously weren't worth remembering," Seto said, who still hadn't looked up from his laptop.

I ground my teeth in anger and slammed his laptop shut. "I wasn't worth remembering?-!" I started to yell in his face. "You were a pathetic loner who only read _books_ before we became friends! If I had known that you'd become suck a jerk I would've let you stay a loner!" I stood up and glared at him for a moment before turning to the only friend I had left in this room. "Now we can go, Yugi."

I stormed out of the library with Yugi following after me. Seto changed a lot, which is hard to see, but there's one thing that really hurt. After everything that's happened in our past together, after all the things we've went through, he just forgot me like I was nothing! And to think I was looking forward to seeing him again, I think I would have preferred to just have him in my memory.

* * *

**(Kaiba's P.O.V)**

That guy, Joey, wasn't he the guy who didn't recognize me? He even knows my first name and he still talks to me as if I was normal. How do I not phase him? Doesn't he get that we're completely different?

But that's not the only thing that bothers me about this guy; he said we were friends before. Could Joey be the same boy from my past? He said that before we met I was a loner, just like when I met that boy…

No. It can't be him. I mean, what are the chances of us meeting again? It's impossible. It can't be him...

* * *

**(Kaiba Corp. Joey's P.O.V)**

First day at work! I hope I don't see "Kaiba," or else I'll definitely get fired. I really need to keep this job!

"Excuse me, are you Joey Wheeler?" the secretary asked as she walked back to her desk. "The new janitor?"

"Yeah, that's me," I reply.

"Great!" she said with a smile. "Okay, I'll show you where the cleaning supplies are, but I have to inform Mr. Kaiba where I'll be first." The secretary presses a few buttons on the phone on her desk and says into the speaker, "Mr. Kaiba, I'm going to show the new janitor around. Is there anything you need?"

A familiar voice came from the phone then; Kaiba's. "I need the janitor to clean up a spill in my office, Mokuba dropped some soda." I frowned to myself; my luck just keeps getting better, doesn't it?

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," replied the secretary before cutting the call. Great, it's my first day and I'm already going to get fired. Damn it! I need this job!

"All right then, please follow me," said the secretary. She stood up and I followed her to the janitor's closet, already trying to think of where else I can apply for a job. "Okay, here are your cleaning supplies," she started to explain, opening the closet door. "Put them back here after work. Here are the keys to the closet. There is no dress code, as I think you already know. You are in charge of cleaning the top two floors, and that includes Mr. Kaiba's office." She paused for a second before adding, "All right then, I believe you know everything you need to know. Let me show you to his office."

I pulled the cleaning cart out of the closet and followed the secretary to Kaiba's office, hoping that somehow I'll be able to keep this job. Maybe he won't look at me, maybe he'll be too absorbed with whatever he's doing to see my face. I _need _this job; barely anyone else is hiring.

I knocked on the office door and heard a cold voice say, "Come in." I took a deep breath and opened the door, walking inside with my head low. I saw a little kid with black hair sitting on his brown desk, while Kaiba was typing on a computer. Well, he hasn't seen me so far, maybe I will be able to keep this job.

"The spill is over there," said the kid, who pointed to a dark, wet spot by the windows behind Kaiba. Great, hopefully he won't see me. I start walking towards the spill, pulling the cart with me.

"Joey."

I instinctively turn around and see Kaiba staring at me.

Shit, I'm getting fired.


	7. Chapter 7

"Seto, wake up!"

"No! Just let me sleep."

"Play with me!"

I opened my eyes and saw a younger version of Joey staring down at me.

"What are you doing in my room!" I yell.

"Your room is outside?"

"What?!" I look around and see that I'm laying down in a large, open field filled with flowers.

"Seto, I'm bored!" says the boy

I get up from the ground and look down at the blond-haired boy. "So I guess your name is Joey, right?"

"Yes!"

"Great, so I bet this dream is going to make me feel bad for trying to fire Joey."

"I don't know, it's your dream, so you decide what it's about."

"I've tried controlling my dreams. It never works."

"Hey Seto, look at that door! We should open it."

"Oh God, no!" I say in horror. "This better not be another virtual world! I swear, every time one's built _someone_ traps me in there and tries to kill me! Stupid psychopaths…"

"Can we open the door?"

"Might as well."

I walk over to the door and slowly open it. A bright light shines, making me blind for a moment, but the light soon dims and reveals two kids holding hands in a playground.

… It's a younger version of Joey and I…

That answers a lot.

* * *

The whole reason I came here was so that I could see Seto, but he's this completely different person. Now what am I going to do? Do I just forget our past like he has? I guess I should try to forget, it's not like I have a choice.

**~!~Next Day~!~**

I feel like crying. I feel like a part of my heart broke. That sounds so girly, but it's true. It feels like I'm throwing away something important, like a drawing your best friend did before he moved away, times a million. I'm going to call Serenity. Of course I won't tell her how I feel, I don't wan't to bother her with my problems, but maybe just hearing my sister's happy voice will cheer me up…

I dial the number and wait for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" her voice rings clearly through the line.

"Hi, Serenity."

"Joey!" she says, happy as usual. Her tone manages to make me smile. "How is it in Domino?"

"It's nice."

"You know what happened at school!? They told us that we have to do some music project! "

So after an hour of talking about random things, I hung up and decided to go out to eat somewhere. And while I'm eating my food, _guess_ who walks in. Seriously, guess. It's the grim reaper!

Actually, it's worse.

Kaiba walks in with this little, black-haired boy. I wish it really was the grim reaper; anything is better than seeing Kaiba right now.

"Joey!"

I look up and see Yugi walking towards me. Yes! For once, the world loves me. Yugi takes the seat across from me, and hopefully he'll keep me from thinking about Kaiba.

"Hi, Yugi! I didn't know that you and Joey were friends!" said that black-haired boy Kaiba walked in with.

"Mokuba," Yugi says, smiling, "I didn't even see you there! Hi."

Well, at least I know that kid's name now. Mokuba; what a weird name. Hey, where's Kaiba? Wait, no, I'm not going to think about him!

… Well, what's the harm of looking at him for a sec?

I look over to the table across from me and see Kaiba looking out a large window. I wonder what he's thinking about.

* * *

In order for my plan to work, I have to apologize. I hate apologizing, but unfortunately it might be the easiest part of the plan. How am I going to apologize anyway? I could give him some flowers, but I'm Seto Kaiba. A few flowers aren't enough – it has to be something big. Should I get a billboard? You know what, fuck this, I'm getting him a car and some flowers. There, so what color should the card be and what type of flowers should I get him, I don't know what he likes now, fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

"Please, just listen to me!"

"What could you possibly say that would make me forgive you?!" yelled Joey.

"Just believe me!" I said, practically begging now.

"You expect me to believe that you had a _dream,_ and all of a sudden you remember how you used to feel about me? And so now you're here handing me flowers and you want me to jump into your arms and say that I love you!? FUCK YOU!"

The door slammed shut. I guess it was kind of stupid to think that he would forgive me after I treated him like crap over something so small. All he did was call me _Seto_, after all.

I'm an asshole.

Fuck this. Fuck everything! I tried to make things right, I tried to make him forgive me – I even told him that I cared about him! I might as well just leave him the flowers right here. I know he doesn't want them, but I don't want them to remind me of my failure, so I placed the flowers in front of the door to his apartment. Don't ask how I got his address; I'll probably get arrested if someone knows what I did.

* * *

I stepped outside and found flowers on the floor. Se – I mean, Kaiba, must've left them there yesterday. They're white roses, I wonder why he didn't get red roses? Though I shouldn't be surprised; he's always been weird.

I closed the door behind me and started on my walk to school, and, fortunately, I didn't see Kaiba. Which was good, 'cause I thought he would stalk me or something. Maybe he's not such a bad guy, besides the fact that he yelled at me, tried to fire me, and showed up at my house with what sounds like a five-year-old explanation for why he was being a jerk. Never mind he's not worth my time. At least, not anymore.

"Life sucks," I said to myself.

"Agreed," said a sad voice.

I looked to my left and saw a dude around my age, who was also dressed in a Domino high school's uniform, leaving the apartment room next to mine. So, unless he's having a sleepover, I'm guessing he's my neighbor.

"Hi, I'm Stephan Nathaniel Acevedes. I live next door," said my neighbor while reaching his hand out for a handshake.

I shook his hand and replied, "My name's Joey Wheeler."

"You go to Domino High, don't you?" It was more of a statement then a question, so I just nodded. "Since we're both going to the same place, why don't we walk together." Again, it was a statement, so I nodded again and started walking, not really knowing what to do now.

"So, are you new here in Domino?" he asked to make conversation.

"The school, or the city?" Oh dear God, I'm an idiot; of course he meant the city.

"The city," replied Stephan, polite enough not to comment on the stupid question.

"Not really. I lived here before, a long time ago."

"I see. Welcome back, I guess."

"Thanks."

He gave me a shy smile and looked down at the floor. His cheeks looked a little red… was he blushing? No way, I bet it was just my imagination. He's way too cute to be into me; his hair is jet black and he has chocolate brown eyes and he has some muscles. I should stop checking him out now.

"Um, so have you lived here your whole life?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've lived here my entire life so far. I didn't always live in the apartment."

"So why does your life suck?"

"What?" he asked looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Before, when I said that life sucks, you agreed. So, why does your life suck?"

"I… I don't know."

"What?" I asked. This guy is confusing me.

"It's complicated, I worry too much."

"What were you worrying about?"

"I have no friends."

"Well you could hang out with me"

"The reason I have no friends is what I'm actually worried about."

"And that reason is?"

"I'm not going to say it. Besides, everyone is going to talk about it anyway, find out from them. I'm going to the store across the street, so bye."

Stephan quickly crossed the street and walked into the store, leaving me on the sidewalk by myself. He seemed kind of mad; maybe I should go after him. I looked down at the watch on my wrist, seeing that it said 7:50, and remembering that I'm still two blocks away from school, and that I already have five detentions for coming late to school…

I'll find Stephan later and then talk to him.

* * *

Its eight. Class has started and he's not even here yet, as usual. The kid next to the door goes up and opens it. Joey quickly walks in and sits in his seat; the teacher doesn't even bother asking him why he's late since Joey always has the same excuse: "I woke up late."

"Class, can you please keep the noise level down," said my homeroom teacher, Ms. Raven. Everyone lowered their voices.

I took out a book and started reading while occasionally looking across the room to stare at Joey. I bet he's telling all his friends that I was acting pathetic and begging for him to at least give me a chance.

"Class," said Ms. Raven. She paused for a moment for everyone to be quiet before she continued. "I know that in this class we haven't done much, but in order to get an "A" this semester, you need to write a three page essay on what you learned during the first semester. We'll talk more about the essay tomorrow since we've run out of time today."

The bell rang and the rest of the class started to leave for their first period, so I put my book in my bag and left to walk to my next class.

* * *

Alright then, now that I've finally got away from everyone I can go look for Stephan. I wonder where he hangs out?

I looked everywhere – in the cafeteria, in the yard, even in the _bathrooms_, and I eventually found him sitting on the ground around the corner of a row of classrooms. I wouldn't have found him if I didn't hear someone sniffle.

"Hey Stephan, you ok?" I asked him. He was crying.

"I'm fine, just please leave me alone," he whispered.

He was sad in the morning, but not this sad. I wonder what it is that makes him so sad; before, he said that his "friends" are going to reveal his secret.

"What is your secret?" I asked.

"Leave me alone," he said a little louder than the last time.

"Just tell me your secret, I can help you better if I know what's making you upset."

He hesitated for a few seconds, looked at me, and then motioned for me to come closer and I did. I sat down next to him and he whispered in my ear, "I'm gay."

* * *

So could you all tell me what you think of Stephan, do you hate him or think he's cool :P.


End file.
